


Never enough

by Sebbypop



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Accident, kinda sad, kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbypop/pseuds/Sebbypop
Summary: Beomgyu spends one last moment with the boy he loves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Never enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) So this is my first time posting my work anywhere besides my Beta's inbox. I hope you guys enjoy it even if it is kinda sad. Taegyu is a beautiful thing.

"It's cold today isn't it Gyu?" 

Beomgyu smiled behind his scarf, staring up at the cloudy sky. 

"Yeah Taehyunnnie. That's why it's a good thing we're wearing these coats."

Taehyun laughed softly, cuddling closer to Beomgyu on the park bench. They had been given a rare day off from their busy schedules and Taehyun had suggested they go visit the park where they had their first date. Beomgyu would've preferred to just stay home and binge on some movies but he had never really been good at saying "No" to Taehyun. 

Come to think of it, he's glad they came here. Yes, it was colder than he remembered it being, but that just meant that Taehyun had to cuddle extra closely with him. And who was he to deny he really liked that?

For a while they simply sat in silence, staring at the sky or each other. A few small kisses exchanged between giggles. It was nice. It was familiar. And to Beomgyu, it was home.

"We should come here more often. I know we don't have a lot of free time but..." Taehyun looked up at him, reaching out to tuck his hair behind his ear. "We should try."

Beomgyu chuckled softly, ruffling the younger boy's red hair. Already that sweet voice was fading. 

"Okay Hyunnie. But it's getting late isn't it. We should be getting back before they start worrying." 

"Yeah...I know."

He wanted to be selfish. God knows Beomgyu wanted to be selfish and keep Taehyun here with him forever. But he knew that that wasn't what Taehyun wanted. His Angel only ever wanted him to be happy, and living in a fantasy, no matter how wonderful, would never make him happy.

Taehyun looked out at the empty park, the swings hanging abandoned and alone. He sighed.

"I don't want to go Beomie. I...I want to stay."

Beomgyu hugged the shorter boy close, feeling his heart break when Taehyun began sobbing softly. He didn't want Taehyun to go either. He never did.

"I know Hyunnie. I know. But we'll see each other again...soon. I promise. I really miss you. So, so much. I wanted so many things for us..for you. But life doesn't work that way I guess." He shook his head, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. "It's not fair."

Taehyun smiled against his neck, body shaking with his quiet sobs.

"It never is, Hyung. I miss you too. I'm sorry I made you sad. Made everyone sad. I-I tried to..to hold on b-but-"

"Hey. Look at me." Beomgyu leaned back, cupping Taehyun's soft cheeks. Tears blurred their vision, glittering like diamonds despite the clouds in the sky. "It's not your fault Taehyun. Don't ever think it was your fault. It was an accident. No one would ever blame you. And of course we're sad Taehyunnie. You are so special to us. You're so special to me. But never blame yourself Baby. We're just grateful we got to be a part of your life."

Taehyun blinked up at him, his doe eyes warm in the dreary light. Beomgyu felt himself falling in love all over again.

"I love you, Beomie. I always have."

"I love you too Hyunnie. I always will."

Taehyun smiled softly, the smile that made his eyes turn to crescents and made his dimple pop out. Beomgyu smiled back, kissing him just once. The world was beginning to look fuzzy and dark. Taehyun had to go.

"I'll see you soon?" He asked, memorising the curves of Taehyun's smile. The younger boy nodded, reaching out to touch his cheek. 

"I'll be here, waiting. I always will be. Until the day you can stay here with me. Look after the idiots for me, okay?"

Beomgyu laughed, hugging Taehyun to him for the last time.

"I will Taehyunnie. I promise."

____________________

Beomgyu's eyes opened slowly. His room was dark, as usual. A quick glance at his clock showed it was just before 4am. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling. He had stopped reaching out to the other side of the bed anymore. He knew Taehyun wouldn't be there. There would be no early morning cuddles or jokes. No warm smile greeting him with a shy kiss. No hugs and laughter. No Taehyun.

Beomgyu smiled tiredly. Taehyun was gone and that would never be okay. But Taehyun would never be forgotten. Beomgyu had to live on for him, no matter how hard it got. Because he promised Taehyun. He made Taehyun so many promises and he would keep them. He had to. 

Because he had gotten the chance to love Taehyun. And that, for now, would have to be enough.


End file.
